5th to 10th Grade--Will there be a change this year?
by NamieLuvsAllFanfics
Summary: Since 5th Grade, Arthur Kirkland has been abused by nearly everyone at school & his whole family; the ones that still remain. But when Arthur decides to change his ways, does it perk anyone's interest or is he still left alone like he has always been? Or even end up like his brother, Allister. WARNING! Very depressing & may be M later on. USUK but takes a long while. R&R?
1. Living Hell Since 5th Grade (Age 10)

**Woo...Another story. I'll finish my other ones soon...Eventually. But warning, this is depressing. But it's because I'm depressed so bleh. =.= Anyway,s R&R. This should be better than my other stories, hopefully, so uh yeah. Thanks! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Living Hell since 5th Grade(Age 10)

It had been another horrible day for Arthur. At school, no one ever listened to what he said and if he ever yelled at the bullies, he would get beat up. Arthur wasn't very weak though. They were just stronger. And then, if Arthur got anything lower than a B, even if it was just a B-, his teachers would yell at him and slap him after class because he was the student body president and had to look good. But that wasn't all.  
When Arthur arrived home, it was even worse. He walked threw the front door, removed his jacket and shoes, and put them in their respective place as quietly as possible. Just as he was about to go upstairs to hide from what he knew was coming, but of course Arthur was too slow.  
"Oh. The faggot is back! Great." His older brother, Scott, called out, glaring at Arthur.  
"Scotty don't be so nice! He's so worthless that he doesn't even deserve to be called that. How did I ever give birth to something like him?!" His mother joined in.

"I'm sorry I am so worthless and that I was ever born, Scott, Mom." Arthur said blankly, knowing what was about to come.  
"Sorry? You don't understand how horrible we feel because of YOU! All of because of YOU! Society looks down on our family because of you! You're a disgrace to our family!" She walked over to Arthur and slapped him. Arthur just stood still.

"Not going to fight back, eh, faggot?" Scott smirked and kicked him in the back of the knee. Arthur face planted into the floor, fighting back tears. This had been going on for years. Since 5th grade, this "living hell", as Arthur called it, had been going on. He's now in 10 grade and he didn't even know how it all started.  
After an hour or so of Arthur's mother and his oldest brother, Scott abusing him, Arthur went into his room and rushed to his dresser and pulled out a dagger. He had got it in 4th grade from his brother, Allister, who was the second oldest. It was supposed to be a remembrance of him, to be strong and fight back, but now all it made Arthur think of was the pain and suffering he went through. Arthur got the dagger the day before Allister died in a car accident. Arthur was the only one who knew it wasn't an accident. Allister was diagnosed with depression when he was in 7th grade but he had went to the doctor alone so nobody knew, especially because of how well at acting he was.  
Arthur thought of Allister and that OPT(OnePerfectTear) fell as he slid the shiny, newly sharpened dagger over his wrists. The blood trickled down onto his once snow white carpet, but now nearly completely brown with small spots of white and red. Arthur moved on to his thighs. It hurt the most when he cut there. He cut everywhere, but now it didn't really help anymore. Arthur was addicted to it. He didn't need a reason to cut anymore. He just did it whenever. When he was bored and didn't want to do homework, when he was tired and needed to stay up or just wanted to, when his family just abused them, when he came home and school had been hell, when he looked in the mirror and saw what he truly couldn't hate anything more than—his actually quite handsome and charming, lean, body and his massive eyebrows with those piercing emerald eyes that always showed how he was truly feeling. All he saw was pathetic, worthlessness, hideous, obese, messed up, dirty, blonde hair. Arthur finally let himself just cry and cry, and even though his tears blurred his vision, he still cut everywhere he could. His wrists, his thighs, his arms, his stomach, his chest, his back, and even his face. He was so dizzy when he was done that he just fell to the ground and fell asleep. He wished he was dying, but he knew better than that. The only person who ever loved Arthur was Allister and he's gone now. All Arthur could do was hope...Hope that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

**So uh...Yeah. That's depressing isn't it? But just wait! There's even more! But basically, I started writing this as an email draft on my iPod Touch when I was really depressed and nearly crying while my mom drove me somewhere...I don't remember where but yeah. But hopefully, this'll be good...R&R? Thanks! And if you need help, then come talk to me! I'm here for you all!**

_** Love, Quoia! 3**_


	2. Maybe? No I Was Wrong Like Always

**Well, here ya go! And thank you soo much for following! I kept getting a ton of followers on this story so just thank you! XD So R&R? I need some reviews! They seriously can make me stop crying when I'm completely depressed and stuff. But, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Maybe?...No. Of Course I Was Wrong, Like Always.

Arthur woke up at around 6:30AM. He got up, went into his own separate bathroom and made sure he wasn't still bleeding anywhere then took a quick shower to wash all of the blood away. Taking a hot shower was the only time Arthur felt safe and like he was cleansed of his sins, even though Arthur long ago had given up on God or any higher power at all.  
"Maybe I should go back to my rebellious ways...It'd make someone at least realize me more than just a weak nerdy sophomore..." Arthur thought aloud. And that's exactly what he did. Arthur got out of the shower, dried himself off, put on some black torn up jeans that showed a few cuts, a pair of black combat boots, a Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt, a leather jacket over his shirt, tons of wristbands, a spike choker, black eyeliner, his ear rings along his whole ear on both ears, a septum piercing, and he made sure his tongue piercing was still there. The only thing Arthur was missing was some hair jell and blue hair dye. He quickly put it in his hair and spiked it a bit. He looked in the mirror, smirking, practicing his "act" then opened his medicine cabinet and took a bottle of Vikadon. Arthur surprisingly only took 1 white pill then shoved the bottle in his bag, along with his dagger and a notebook and a red sharpie pen.

Arthur was ready and he still had about 35 minute left until school started. Arthur walked out of his room quietly, only to hear moans and grunts and deep breathing. England made a face of disgust as he past his parents' room but continued to walk down the stairs, skipping the steps that creaked and headed outside before anyone saw or heard him.  
Arthur let out a heavy sigh as he walked down the sidewalk. He probably had it the worse out of everyone at his school...He probably did the most but didn't regret it. Arthur didn't even know why he still cut...He used to do it because he wanted to make the beatings seem like nothing compared to the cuts, but the beatings got worse and now he was addicted to it. He cuts everyday now at least 10 cuts each time. He didn't know how it could get any worse...Maybe getting kicked out of the house? No. That would be better...He wouldn't get the beatings if that happened. But who knows? Arthur didn't and he didn't want to know. England was just sick and tired of everything. He couldn't wait until he moved out. And since school didn't start until much later, Arthur decided to stop by his favourite cafe; Roast & Toast.

England walked into the cafe with style. Heads turned and kept their gaze with amazement. The workers knew Iggy well and they knew he usually didn't look like how he did now.

"Whoa! Dude, you look...nice!" One of the workers rushed over to Arthur while everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Thanks, Jonah. So how's it going?" England asked, walking over to a small booth. Jonah was a skinny, tall, attractive, short, curly brown haired guy and was the nicest person ever it seemed.

"Good, good. There's a newbie here and he is already doing pretty good. He's a natural." Jonah paused, "A Earl Grey and a Dirty Irishman Shot, right?"

"Oh. How does he look?" Iggy asked curiously, nodding. Jonah wasn't gay but he knew Arthur was and always kept him on the loop of any good looking guys.

"I'd say, handsome. You'd like him. He's a jock though, but nice. I'll have to check if he's homophobic though." He replied and raised his hand, signaling his coworkers to get what Arthur wanted like usual.

"Oh." Iggy looked around and spotted someone he's never seen before. "Is that him?"

Jonah followed England's gaze and nodded a bit, "Yep. Hot or what? Even I gotta say that. Pretty good. I'll make him serve you." Jonah winked as he ran away before his blonde headed friend could say anything. Arthur just waited for about 5 minutes and began getting impatient. He took out his phone, even though he didn't have any friends besides Jonah and a few others, but none of them knew about his situations. While Arthur scrolled through his phone, deciding to play The Impossible Game, the "newbie" went over to Arthur and placed his two cups down in front of him.

"Here ya go. Jonah said I should try to start up a conversation with you." The newbie told Arthur as Jonah smiled at him and gave a thumbs up to him.

"Thank you. But why on earth would he do that? You're working and he should be too." England's eyes flicked over to Jonah and gave him the birdie.

"But you look pretty cool. Actually, I bet girls are all over you! I'm jealous." Newbie said in a clear American accent, ignoring Arthur.

"Actually no. Say, what's your name, Newbie?" Arthur looked Newbie over, thinking to himself.

"I'm Alfred F Jones. And you are?" America grinned and put his hands in his pockets, making Arthur's heart skip a beat.

"I am Arthur Kirkland. How old are you?" He said, ignoring his heart beat, trying to be polite.

"Uh...I'm 15, in 10th grade. I go to Gakuen High School starting today but I need the money right now so I came to work for a bit. How old are _you?_" Alfred poked Iggy's forehead playfully.

Arthur glared but said nothing about it. "I am 16 in 10th grade. I failed 8th grade once and I too go to Gakuen High." Arthur faked a smile. "Do you know what class you are in?"

"Yeah. I'm in Case's homeroom. What room are you in?"

Arthur almost wanted to lie, but he had to admit, this Alfred guy was hot. "I am also in Case's room."

"Seriously? Oh dude! You gotta hang with me sometime! You look smart, maybe we could hang after school. I don't work today anyways."

"No. Fuck off, you wanker." England snapped. He was getting irritated by acting so nice to such an idiotic American.

"What the hell? I was trying to be nice. No wonder the girls aren't all over you. Damn. Bye." Alfred walked back to the register and continued to work. Arthur wanted to cry. Of course Alfred wouldn't like his true self; nobody did. England chugged his Earl Grey, gathered his stuff then got up and went over to Jonah.

"I'm leaving. I gotta go to school. I'll text you later."

"Okay, but wait. Let me see your phone." Jonah reached for it in Arthur's bag.

"No. Why do you want it, you bloody wanker!" He pulled it away and glared.

"I kept sending you messages but they never seemed to have actually sent. Let me see it."

"Fine, you igit!" Arthur handed it over and Jonah quickly went to his contacts and added Alfred's number, putting it as "Important#CallWhenInNeed".

"Oh. Something wasn't turned on. That's why it wasn't working." Jonah lied, handing it back.

"Okay then. Good bye. And Alfred should be going too."

"Kay. I'll see you later, Arthur!" Jonah waved and immediately went to Alfred to tell him to leave too.

"Hey, you walk to school right?" Jonah asked Alfred as he made a white hot chocolate.

"Huh? Oh yeah. W-" Jonah cut him off.

"Arthur just left and he walks too. You'll be late if you don't leave now. And I know Arthur seemed harsh and mean, but just continue to be really happy and childish. Like when you first started here. He'll come around."

"Are you saying I should go find Arthur and walk with him to school?" Alfred asked, walking over to the empty counter then yelling out a customer's name and putting the white hot chocolate down.

"No. But that's a great idea. And, I never asked this of you when we hired you, but what is your sexual orientation?"

"Uh...Why do you need to know? Will I get fired?"

Jonah laughed, "No. But I do need to know."

"Well, I'm gay. And I already have my eye on someone..." Alfred eyed Jonah suspiciously.

"Oh. Great." Jonah winked, "Arthur is too." Alfred blushed.

"Wh-What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you better get going." Jonah ignored him.

"R-Right." Alfred took off his apron, rushed to gather his stuff and hurried out the door. It wasn't long till Alfred found Arthur walking past the public library, after all, Alfred was running.

"Hey! Dude! Sorry about being such a dick."

"What do you want, you bloody git?" Arthur asked angrily.

Alfred held back the urge to insult, "I just wanted to say sorry. Besides, I'ma hero! Hero's can't be mean to a cute, innocent guy like you."

Arthur blushed, "W-What did you say, git?"

"Basically, I wanna be friends; not enemies. You do look pretty cool an' I'm sorry 'bout my mean comment 'bout saying that girls wouldn't be all over you 'cause you're mean."

"Well, it's fine because I'm gay. Everyone at school hates gays. Or maybe they just hate me? Who knows..." Arthur pondered, still walking in style.

"Oh, well maybe I'll be an outcast." Alfred laughed, somehow managing to keep up with Arthur.

"Are you saying you're gay?" Arthur stopped and stared at Alfred, thinking of something he knew was impossible.

"Uh, yeah...So uh...Are there any hot guys at school?" Alfred asked childishly continuing to walk.

"Oh...I suppose. The Frog will immediately flirt with you though." Arthur's face tinted red.

"You suppose? Dude, are you taken then?"

"What? Oh no! Get your head out of your arse!"

"So, you're single...Sweet. I am too." Alfred hinted slightly, grinning. Arthur's heart skipped a beat again. He wasn't sure what this feeling was.

"Well, if you're going to keep following me, you should know, you might get bullied. Leave if you want."

"Bullied? Leave? Haha! DUDE!" Alfred chuckled. "I'ma hero~! I don't run away from fights! I have to keep the cute innocents safe, like you." Alfred winked.

Arthur blushed and kept his head, away from America's view, still walking. "A-Alright. Well, come on then. We're almost there." Arthur grabbed Alfred's wrist and pulled him along.

_Jonah was right. Arthur really isn't that bad. He's just shy. And cute. Really cute! Maybe I can make him hold my hand instead. _

Once they slowed down, American moved his hand so their fingers intertwined then he squeezed Arthur's small hand. England blushed and gave him a confused look while Alfred just winked with a small tint of red in his face. They were silent for the rest of the way to the doors of the school, until a certain Frenchie came along.

* * *

**Well, how was that? And I know there was a bit of USUK but there wont be much until like ways later! This is just a hint of it and there is so much more depressing shit too. But Review please! I love reviews! And remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here! I know how it is!**

**Love, Quoia! 3**


	3. School Time--Good or Bad?

**Well here is the not-too-long-awaited 3rd chapter. I'm not at school today so I'll probably post another chapter today hopefully but who knows! XD Anyways, R&R! And thank you for the continued support! It really makes me happy!**

**BTW-Underlined is **Arthur **and Italics is **_Alfred_.**Just in case it's confusing! And sorry if I put the country names! I don't realize all the time!**

* * *

Chapter 3: School Time-Bad or Good?

_Recap-_

_-Once they slowed down, American moved his hand so their fingers intertwined then he squeezed Arthur's small hand. England blushed and gave him a confused look while Alfred just winked with a small tint of red in his face. They were silent for the rest of the way to the doors of the school, until a certain Frenchie came along.-_

_Present Time-_

"Ohohoho! Our little angel has a boyfriend now. I'm hurt!" Francis, an obvious French teen with long wavy blonde hair half-joked. The couple jumped and immediately let go of the other, blushing.

"Bloody hell! You of all people should know that I am single, you frog!" Arthur glared.

"What do you mean, mon cher?" Francis asked innocently, stepping forward and caressing Arthur's cheek. England flinched and stepped back, bumping into Alfred.

"You know bloody well what I mean, you fucking frog!" Arthur yelled and Alfred just comfortingly held him by the shoulders. Arthur really wasn't sure what he kept feeling when Alfred touched him.

"Oh fine, Angel." Francis leaned forward meaning to kiss Arthur. He froze, too shocked to do anything, after all it would be his first kiss. Alfred quickly moved Arthur out of the way and took his place. Surprisingly, Francis didn't realize immediately. After a moment of Alfred not responding to the kiss, Francis pulled back and stared with wide eyes.

"That was horrible! That kiss was just full of the taste of horrid burgers and coffee!" Francis made a disgusted face.

"That shouldn't include as a kiss, Frenchie! Just leave Artie alone, fucking Frenchie! He clearly isn't interested." Alfred said angrily.

"Francis. Alfred is right. I'm not interested. I never truly was so leave. Now, you bloody frog!" Arthur said after recovering from his frozen state.

"Oui. I will then. But, Angel, think about it. Don't lie to yourself." Francis swiftly landed a kiss on his cheek then ran off.

"Bloody frog...I already have my eye on someone else!" Arthur mumbled to himself quietly.

"You like someone?" Alfred perked up, very interested.

Arthur stuttered, turning pink, "N-No. Just leave, you bloody wanker!" Arthur hurriedly walked straight to his locker then to his homeroom which was also his first class; English. Arthur being Arthur, had completely forgot Alfred was in his class. Several students filed in and began chatting and whispering while Arthur was left alone. He pulled out his phone and looked through everything on it. Knowing Jonah, he knew he didn't just check why his messages weren't going through. Arthur almost gave up at looking through his phone until he came across the "Important#CallWhenNeeded". Arthur decided to text the number instead.

Hello. Idk who this is but I'm assuming someone Jonah knows. A few moments later the person texted back.

_Y hello! Idk who this is either but I'm post 2 help u if u need 2 tok 2 sum1_ Arthur was so very confused as to who this mystery person was. He quickly replied, since there were only 2 minutes left until class started.

Okay then. I shall talk to you when needed but I'm fine right now. I am in class so I will talk to you later. Not a second after Arthur sent it, the person texted back.

_K.I gotta get to class rite now 2. IDC 2 much bout class but I care bout my frend cuz he's my secret crush! -/-_ Arthur laughed inside his head. He was surprised this person was so open.

Oh. What is his name if I may know? Just as Arthur replied, Alfred came into the room, looking down at his phone. Arthur received a reply just as Alfred went to sit next to him.

_Noooo! Cuz mayb u no him & u tell him! But I can tell u 1thing. He's really cute, & really hot when he's mad & dressed punkish! Well ttyl. class. luv ya!_ Arthur looked at Alfred then back at the text. Could Alfred be this mystery person? No. That was impossible! Alfred didn't like anyone yet. He couldn't because today was his first day. Arthur decided to forget his thought and replied quickly.

Okay then. And later, can I tell u some secrets? & I guess I love you too...:/ Arthur then realized class started and began paying attention. Well the most he could, after all he was sitting by Alfred.

Alfred felt his phone buzz a bit but decided to check it later, assuming it was just an "K TTYL". And besides, the mystery person wasn't as important as his new friend, Arthur.

After more than half of the class hour of the teacher explaining the lesson, he handed everyone worksheets to finish.

"I suck at English, Artie. What the heck is an article?" Alfred asked quietly, looking at said person desperately for several different reasons.

"A, An, and The are all articles, Alfred." Arthur explained simply like it was nothing.

"Wait, so A, An, And, The are articles?"

"No! Here. Let me show you." Arthur scooted closer to Alfred and tried to explain to him where the articles were on the paper. Alfred couldn't focus on anything but the look on Arthur's face, the way his lips moved when he spoke, the way his piercing emerald eyes looked when he was concentrating, the way his hair was messy but neat at the same time, how perfect he looked, how soft his hands were, how hot he was when he was mad, how cute he looked when he blushed...

"Alfred, you bloody git! It's time to go, let of my hand and stop staring at me like that, god damnit!" He blushed angrily.

"Oh! Heh. Sorry. I zoned out thinking about my crush." Alfred smiled, letting go of Arthur and gathering his stuff.

"Thank you. Now you can find your classes by yourself." Arthur walked away, leaving Alfred alone and sad.

Arthur headed to his locker and sighed deeply. _Why am I feeling that, that weird feeling in my stomach when he touches me, and I feel my face heat up...I've never had that happen before. Awe bloody hell! Just thinking of his bright smile makes my face heat up...And I am so jealous of hi_- Arthur fell to the ground, getting pushed by someone. He dropped his bag and everything.

"Oh. Look who it is! The fat, little, ugly burden of everyone, trying to look _cool._" The most popular guy in school named Hercules said harshly. Arthur quickly got up and flipped him off. "Fuck off, you bloody fucking wanker!"

"Is the pathetic, ugly shrimp standing up for himself for once? Ooh! I'm scared." Hercules joked meanly as his friends came along to see.

"I'm not going to just let you push me around anymore, Hercules. I'm Arthur Kirkland, a direct descendant of King Arthur, I am not pathetic compared to the likes of you." Arthur glared and walked forward dramatically.

"Haha! Yeah. You wish, you pathetic idiotic shrimp!" Hercules friends began joining in by calling him names as well.

"Shut the bloody hell up, you bloody wankers!" Arthur clenched his fist and pulled it back. He was just tall enough to hit Hercules in the face. He swung but stopped midway. He tried to move but found himself unable to.

"Hey. What's the point of fighting? Especially with such perfect faces as yours." Alfred told the two of them, still holding Arthur's wrist. And again, Arthur had that weird feeling in his stomach.

"Who are you, Newbie?"

"I'm Alfred F Jones. I'ma hero! Duh!" Alfred laughed. "Here to save cute, little, King Arthur." Arthur blushed and pulled away from Alfred's grip.

"Oh...Does our little faggot here have a crush?" Hercules ignored Alfred.

"Whoa. Dude, not cool. Arthur hasn't even done anything to you. Back off. It's time for class." Tried to pull Arthur away, but neither Hercules or Arthur would budge.

"We can't let a faggot like him be happy because faggots weren't meant to be alive, you idiot _hero._" Hercules pulled back his fist and swung it swiftly into Arthur's face. _Oh well. I deserve that. Homosexuals really aren't supposed to live...Why would everyone hate them if they weren't meant to be here? I'm just a mistake of God...I mean, God makes mistakes too. Why was I even trying to fight back? It's useless..._

Arthur fell back into Alfred, losing consciousness quickly and Alfred immediately called for a teacher. Arthur felt pathetic. He couldn't even defend himself, but that didn't matter. A punch, a slap, any hit wasn't as bad as the cuts and his suicide attempts.

The teachers rushed to Hercules and sent him to the principal's office then took Arthur to the nurse's room along with Alfred, since he was the only one strong enough to carry him alone. Alfred lowered Arthur down onto the cot in the room and was about to leave until Arthur spoke.

"No. Alfred, please stay, love." Alfred stopped and just held Arthur's hand.

"A-Are you two friends or dating?" The nurse asked cautiously.

"Arthur and I are just friends for the time being. I really like him though." Alfred answered honestly, smiling down at the unconscious Arthur.

"Oh! That's adorable. I'm happy to see such a happy gay teen that's proud to be who he is." She smiled then began to lift up Arthur's shirt to check for more injuries. Her eyes widened, "Oh my god!"

"Is everything okay?" Alfred asked, still holding Arthur's hand tightly, looking only at the nurse's greatly concerned face.

"Look at this. Do you know what these are from?" She pointed to the cuts on Arthur's stomach.

Alfred was stunned. What could cause so many cuts? "I-I don't know...Is that the only place he has those?" The nurse began taking off his shirt and to her horror, found thousands, millions more cuts, just as bad, so deep that could do serious damage.

"Is he abused at home, do you know of?" She asked as she cleaned the cuts and bandaged Arthur up.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I haven't known Arthur very long so I wouldn't know, but I think I know someone who does."

"Is it a student here?"

"No. I'll call him real quick." Alfred stepped out of the room and called Jonah. On the second ring he picked up.

_"Hello? Alfred?" _

"_Hey. This is Alfred. Arthur got into a fight and he was sent to the nurse's office and she found millions of cuts all over his upper body, all the way from his hips to his face. Do you know anything about it?"_

_ "Oh...Well, I was assuming something was going on at home, he's been coming to Roast & Toast more often, looking down and I kept seeing some bruises on him and I always see a few cuts on his legs through his jeans but I don't know if he's cutting himself or it's his family."_

"_Well, I'm going to go home and take Arthur with me after the nurse cleans up the cuts."_

_ "Okay. I was actually going to call you to come in for work but never mind. Just help Arthur. He thinks you're hot and I think he has a crush on you so be the nicest possible to him. But even though I'm not gay, I've gotta admit, you are pretty sexy dude!" _Jonah laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"_Okay. Well thanks for the info. And the compliment. I'll call you later to tell you how Arthur is doing. Bye!"_

_ "Okay, Bye!"_

Alfred headed back into the room. "Well, mine and Arthur's friend Jonah said he suspected something was going on at home and had seen some cuts on his legs too through his jeans but he's not sure what exactly is going on. And he's not sure if Arthur made those cuts himself or if his family did. But after you clean up his cuts, may I have permission to skip the rest of the day with Arthur? My parents are away on a business trip so I'm just staying with Matthew, my younger twin brother and my parents said my brother and I have the permission to stay home if necessary."

"Well, I suppose so. Go get your homework for today then come back and you can take Arthur. Leave his family situations to me. And if you ever need anything, I knew Arthur's brother, Allister and I know family friends of yours so I'm always here to help."

"Okay. Thank you..."

"Call me Monique." She smiled.  
"Okay, Monique. I'll be back." Alfred quickly rushed out of the room and while on his way to his second hour, he texted his brother and told him to find his own ride home. Meanwhile, Arthur immediately woke up as soon as Alfred left.

"Where is Alfred?"

"He left to grab his homework. He'll be back. Don't worry. You're safe here and you'll be safe at his house as well." Monique said slowly,

"At his house?"

"You and him are staying at his house for a bit. But putting that aside, tell me, what are all the cuts from?"

Arthur froze, unsure how to answer. "Uh...Did Alfred see them too?" Monique nodded. "Well...You wouldn't understand." Arthur looked away. He didn't need this. He already had enough going on. Alfred probably thought Arthur was a freak with all those cuts.

"When I was you're age, actually since 6th grade up until senior year, I used to cut. Maybe not as bad as you, but I did. But it didn't last, and I realized, things get better. Especially when you have someone to help you, to love you and to care for you. Like Alfred."

"My family is abusive. Scott and my mother beat me everyday, maybe once a year is there not any beatings...And my father always comes home drunk and beats my mother and Peter and me. I wake up at night to sound of glass breaking and my family crying and screaming. Because I'm gay, everyone hates me. And Allister, my older brother, killed himself...He was the only one who was sane in my family." He said weakly, his voice cracking.

"Now, Arthur, I knew Allister when he went to this school, and I don't want you to end up like him. Life gets better. Do you have any relatives you could stay with? Like what about your aunt Beth?"

"Beth? She hates my mom's family, including me. As soon as my parents got married, she left us alone and didn't want anything to do with us."

"Well, stay at Alfred's for a while. And while you're there, I'll make sure he takes anything sharp away from you. He cares about you and I do too. Actually," Monique laughed, blushing a bit. "I dated your brother for a while, but he broke up with me because he didn't want to hurt me and I know he wouldn't want you to make the same mistake as him. I'm here to help, Arthur. Think of me as a friend."

Arthur just looked away. "I already have someone to talk to. I'm fine. And you're just lying to me. Alfred doesn't care about me. No one does. No one ever has besides Allister."

"Yes. He does. He said you two were only friends for the time being, but he really liked you. He sounded happy, and he was just smiling at you the whole time he spoke. And he held your hand the whole time too."

"Sure. Whatever, bloody bitch." Arthur muttered as he turned around and closed his eyes.

"Arthur, don't be so stubborn. Let me clean your cuts more. The ones on your legs."

"No. They're fine. I took a shower this morning to clean them."

"That just burns, but hot doesn't clean anything very well. I'm sure you know that already. You're smarter than you're letting on."

"It does burn, but that's the point." Alfred came back in, frowning and looking hurt.

"Well, is Arthur awake?"

Monique nodded. "Arthur get up. You're leaving school."

"I can't. I'm the student body president." Arthur sat up.

"And just like always, the vice president of the student body takes over, which is Ludwig Beilshmidt so don't worry. Now go." Monique gave him a stern look and Arthur got up. He put his shirt back on, then his leather jacket.

"Alfred, did you grab my stuff?" Arthur asked, obviously annoyed but blushing a bit. Monique could help but giggle a bit.

"Yeah. I did, but I'll carry it for you. You should be more careful."

"No. Let me carry my stuff, you bloody git!" Arthur reached for it but Alfred just raised it high above his head.

"Nope. Just hold my hand and we can get going."

"No in bloody hell am I holding your hand." Arthur

"But you were holding my hand earlier. Just this once! I need to be able to feel if you lose balance or not." Alfred lied. And Monique could tell easily.

"Oh my gosh! Okay. Alfred, carry Arthur's bag and Arthur, the least you can do it hold his hand. He didn't ask you to kiss him, so just hold his god damn hand!" Alfred blushed, "I would never ask that for your information!"

"And even if you did, I would never do such a thing!"

"You two are idiots...Just leave and hold hands! It's cute! Even homo-phobics have to agree with that."

"F-Fine." Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand stubbornly and intertwined their fingers and pulled him along. Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

"Artie, you're so cute."

Right in front of the back doors to the school, Alfred stopped and Arthur looked at him with a look of confusion on his pink face. Alfred grinned and tilted his head and leaned forward, slowly closing his eyes. Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to be kissed yet. He panicked and just decided to kiss him. He reached on his tiptoes and went forward to meet in the middle. Alfred smiled and dropped the bags to pull Arthur close. They kissed for a moment then Arthur pulled back, blushing.

"That was a one time thing! No one can know about that." Arthur narrowed his eyes, shaking nervously.

"Okay." Alfred picked up the bags again and grabbed Arthur's hand again then continued to walk to his 2009 black Ford Escape.

* * *

**Well I personally loved writing that! XD I love USUK! But R&R please!**

_**Love, Quoia! AKA NamieLuvsAllFanFics**_


	4. No Choice--Confessions

**Well here it is! And I will probably not update as quickly starting tomorrow; Wednesday, January 30th, 2013. I haven't had any homework/school in a while so I've had time but tomorrow I will have school and tons of homework for a presentation for Science class so yeah...:/ But I'll do my best! And thank you for the continued support! R&R! I love you guys!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: No Choice-Confessions_**

The ride to Alfred's house mostly consisted of silence and holding hands. There was the occasional short conversation, but nothing important. When they arrived Alfred again carried the bags and held Arthur's hand as they walked to the front door, through the hallway, up the stairs, and through another short hallway to Alfred's room.

"Here. Do you wanna sleep? Or are you hungry?" Al dropped the bags by his desk, turning to Arthur.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone, including you bloody wanker, acting like I'm so god damn weak. If I've made it through 4 years with all those cuts then I think I'm bloody fine." Arthur complained, sitting down on Alfred's red, white, and blue bed.

"Sorry, but they looked so painful and you're body just looks so fragile."

"Well, I'm bloody fine! Now, I am going to walk home and check on Peter." Arthur stood up and pulled up the door, Alfred stopping him.

"Whoa. Artie, ya can't. I can't not be a hero and let ya leave. How about..."Alfred leaned forward to kiss Arthur.

He stood still, just watching for moment of how Alfred seemed to be perfect, even though he was just pretending. Arthur couldn't resist and went for it as well. Alfred pulled him close and tangled his fingers in Arthur's blonde hair as Arthur clutched to Alfred's shirt. Alfred moved them to them bed and pushed Arthur down and continued to kiss him passionately. Arthur sure as hell wasn't used to this. Of course he dated Francis before, but they never kissed or anything. They had just did the bare minimum. This was moving too fast for Arthur.

He pushed Alfred away, completely out of breath and said, "Clearly I lied. But I'm not ready for a relationship, Jones. And this is all just too much right now. I need to go check on Peter. He's alone with my father today and I was supposed to be there. This is your fault! Now, get up and let me leave." Arthur pushed Alfred, putting his hands on Alfred's chest.

"Can't you just stay for a while longer, Artie?" Alfred pouted, making puppy dog eyes. It didn't seem to be working.

"Jones, I must go, even though I would much rather not.." Arthur said solemnly.

"Fine. But, first tell me that you won't date someone besides me and that you love me." Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes, bright sky blue meeting piercing emerald eyes. Arthur blushed and turned his head.

"I won't date anyone for a long time, Jones. But when I do, it will be the person that I had my first kiss with. And I can't say that. I don't know how I feel about you."

"Well, okay. Just let me tell you that I love you, Arthur." Alfred leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Another thing, tell me where you got those cuts and why."

Arthur showed no emotion and kept his head turned, "I cut myself. I did all of that. All over my body. I'm just a burden to everyone so I deserve them." Arthur paused, biting his lip to stop from crying. "When people call me those names, it feels like they cut me. I'm just doing what they want to do themselves...and so the beatings from my family seems small compared to the cuts that could kill me if even a millimetre deeper." Alfred was speechless and just silently got up. Arthur sat up and looked at Alfred's pained face. He needed to leave. Now. Arthur began standing up, but again found himself not being able to move.

"Don't leave, Artie. You don't need to. You said your family beats you which includes your dad. Please don't leave." Alfred hugged Arthur's waist tightly,

"Alfred, you bloody wanker, let go of me. I don't want bloody sympathy. I've dealt with everything on my own since I was 10 and I can still deal with it alone."

"But clearly, you're not okay, Arthur. I want to help you." Alfred squeezed his friend, hiding his head, and his voice cracking.

"If you want to help then let me go and don't follow me." Alfred loosened his grip and stared at Arthur.

He turned to Alfred, "I am fine and I will show you." Arthur removed Alfred's arms and walked out of the room, out of sight. In situations like this, Alfred usually just slept. But he couldn't. He wasn't sure what to do so he decided to text his mystery number. He saw the missed text and immediately sent a reply.

_Hey wat r the secrets? (Sent...Delivered)_ Alfred waited in anticipation for a few minutes then finally received a reply.

My family abuses me & 1 of my older brothers killed himself. I'm gay & school I'm bullied because of it. Even my family bullies me for being gay. I might have found some1 who actually cares, but im scared to get hurt even more. & because of this all, I cut. Alfred wasn't sure how to reply. It sounded just like Arthur's situation, but he wouldn't know for sure unless he asked, but then again maybe it would be good to just be quiet. Alfred finally decided to reply.

_Oh...Well I care 2 so plz stop. IK its hard rite now but it'll get better. U should trust that person u mentioned 2. _Alfred waited silently. At first he sat still on his bed, but 5 minutes went by and he began to tap his foot. Another 5 went by and Alfred started pacing his room endlessly. His phone chimed after what seemed like an eternity, but was really only 20 minutes, and he bolted to the bed to grab it.

Sorry I took so long to reply. I was busy getting my little brother from my father. But IDK if I can, I'm addicted to it. & U may be the only person who cares but for all IK, u could be lying. Can u meet me in person?

Alfred immediately knew it was Arthur now, just from that one sentence, "I was busy getting my little brother from my father." But now he wasn't sure what to do...Should he tell Arthur that he was his mystery person, which could result in Arthur getting mad and never talking to him again or trusting him more, or not tell Arthur and he would still get to know more about him through text and become actual friends with him in person?

* * *

**How was it? I think it was okay...:/ And I know it seems like Arthur and Alfred's relationship seemed to move quickly, but don't be fooled...heh! XP Anyways, thank you for the continued support! It means a lot to me! **

_**Love, Quoia! AKA NamieLuvsAllFanFics 3**_


	5. Same Old Routines Same Old Friends W

**Okay...Sorry I took so long to update. I don't have a computer to use besides my dad's laptop and he said to leave it at his house ('cause I live mostly at my mom's because my parents are divorced) and it needs to get it fixed so that's why i had originally left at his house but he never got it fixed over 2 weeks so I finally took it back...So yeah. Sorry. But here I am! I can't guarentee chapters more often but I will do the best I can, since I am behind on lots of homework...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Same Old Routines, Same Old Friends With...(To Be Continued)_**

_ But now he wasn't sure what to do...Should he tell Arthur that he was his mystery person, which could result in Arthur getting mad and never talking to him again or trusting him more, or not tell Arthur and he would still get to know more about him through text and become actual friends with him in person? _

Alfred finally decided, after about 20 minutes, to not tell Arthur that he was the mystery number and began typing a reply. It took about a 30 seconds to finish typing it.

_Oh. R U OK? if u knew me in person, u wood no I care. I woodn't lie bout sumthin like that. & sadly I can't meet up but where r u now?& plz just stop cutting. Isn't there sum1, a frend or a bf that cares? There must b sum1 besides me. Wat school do u go 2?_

Alfred hit send and waited. He needed to know that Arthur was safe. And truth be told, Alfred just said what felt right, but he wasn't sure how he felt about Arthur. All he knew was that seeing Arthur blush because of him made his heart beat faster and whenever they held hands, Alfred couldn't help thinking that it was perfect, that that was how it's supposed to be, and he couldn't stop looking at Arthur's eyes. Alfred continued to be lost in thought until his phone dinged. He quickly grabbed his phone and read the message.

Well, I wish I knew u in person. But...I'm at the park by the coffee shop with my little brother. I was supposed to go back to my friend's house, but I can't. Idk where 2 go now since I can't go home.

_Ok. so u r safe. Good. But just go 2 ur frend's house. Everything will work out & I will come get u if it doesn't. I promise._

Alfred quickly made his room look like a mess, got under his blankets, messed up his hair and took off glasses. He needed to look like he was crying to look more worried but this would do.

I want to trust u but idk...I'll take this risk I guess. I'll text u how it goes tomorrow or if something goes bad. Bye!

Alfred quickly replied, feeling relieved.

_ok. good. Ttyl luv u!* **Heart** *_

Alfred didn't get a reply but instead 10 minutes later, a knock on the door. He rushed down stairs and swung the door open to see a short blonde boy with blue eyes and big eyebrows and...Arthur. Alfred immediately have him a bear hug.

"Oh my god, Artie! I was so worried about you." He pulled back and inspected his beloved friend. "Are you hurt at all? Any cuts, bruises?"

"No, you bloody wanker! Let go of me." Arthur shouted angrily. "Now, this is my little brother Peter. And I'm only staying here because I have nowhere else to go." He narrowed his eyes, "Got it? And no sudden _actions, _okay?"

Alfred smiled and nodded, "Okay, Artie." He hugged Arthur again, much to his protest and kissed his forehead then lead Peter to the kitchen.

"Eat whatever ya find, alright, Kido?"

"O-Okay." Alfred smiled at him and took Arthur's hand, leading him out of the room.

* * *

**Yeah...IK this is short but I am putting the next one up like in an hour or so...So yeah. Don't judge! Anyways, R&R please! THanks!**

**Love, Quoia! 3**


	6. W The Exception of This Bloody Holiday!

**Hey! Sorry, I lied but my laptop like stopped working randomly and I threw a fit and yeah...Anyways, here it is! XD Hope ya like it! R&R?! Thanks in advance! And if anyone would want to be a beta reader for me, that would be nice because I don't have the time AND if you have any ideas to where this story should lead to, PLEASE tell me!**

_**SPOILER ALERT! If you have not seen the horror movie Mama yet, there is a spoiler to the end! I saw it and it was scary as fuck! I saw it WITH MY mama lol She hasn't embarrassed me in a long time but when we saw it, she screamed like 10 times while everyone else in the theatre was quiet...It was** **embarrassing.**_

**On with the show! **

* * *

_Chapter 6: (With) The Exception of this Bloody Holiday_

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, trying to not say.

"You know exactly what I mean! Are you okay?"

"Well what do you think? Do I look okay?" Arthur glared, using his hands to emphasize his statements.

"Well, yeah. But I don't know. Are you?" Alfred said worriedly.

"Yes. Of course I am, you git!"

"Oh god! I'm so glad." Alfred immediately gave his love another hug, squeezing him and kissing his head.

"Jones, let go of me." He pushed said person back, getting irritated but loving the affection.

"Awe. Fine...I need you to look at me anyways." Al let go and smiled at Artie.

"W-What?" Arthur gave him a look of confusion. Then suddenly, Alfred ran away upstairs. Arthur was dumbfounded. "Bloody hell?"

"A-Arthur?" Peter appeared, peaking into the living room.

"What is it, Peter?" Arthur said lovingly to his only and favourite living brother, forgetting about Alfred momentarily.

"Can I have this pizza?" Arthur nodded. "And what about this chocolate?" Arthur nodded again. "What about this soda?" Arthur nodded once more, "Yes. You don't have to ask, Peter. Alfred is very laid back. You don't have to worry, Pet-" Arthur stopped short, turning to look at the suddenly appearing Alfred.

"Arthur, I know you don't want a relationship, but just for the day...Will you be my valentine?" Alfred was down on one knee, with a dozen of pink, red, and white roses. Arthur wasn't sure what to say. He had completely forgotten that today was Valentine's Day, I mean, he never celebrated it. After a quick moment, Artie decided what to say.

"Since you have been so persistent, Jones. Yes."

Al fist bumped the air, "Fuck yeah!" He got up and quickly kissed him. "I love you, Artie." Arthur blushed and pulled Alfred closer and said quietly, almost inaudible, "I love you too, you idiot."

Alfred just laughed his heroic laugh and Peter watched questioningly.

"What is so funny? Is it that Arthur does not accept Alfred's confession of love?"

Al laughed again. "No. Just the opposite, Peter." Arthur blushed.

"So big brother does accept Alfred's confession?"

"Yeah." Alfred smiled, holding Arthur by the waist.

"W-What is it like to be loved?"

"...Oh, Peter. I love you." Arthur pushed Alfred and rushed to said person.

"All I've ever seen is pain and violence. I see people kiss, but it doesn't really seem like they love each other. You two sorta seem like you do though."

"Well, Peter, you'll find someone when you're older and you'll know how it is. And mum and dad...Well, they have a difficult type of love to explain."

"How can you love someone, yet be so mean to them? Mummy and Daddy don't really love us, do they?"

"Peter, they do. It's just a hard time for them right now. If you could, would you want to live with Auntie Beth?"

"Oh...But yeah. I would. Mummy and Daddy obviously don't love us as we love them. Or at least as I love them."

"Well, how about you go over to one of your friend's house and I can set that up?" Arthur smiles at his little brother, going down to Peter's eye level.

"Okay. I'll go to Latvia's**(IDK what Latvia's human name is. Sorry!)** house." Peter put the food down on a counter in the kitchen real quick then began walking to the door. "I'm going to go now."

"Okay, Peter." Arthur waved then turned back to Alfred.

"And then we can do some _stuff,_ right?" Al smirked.

"No, ya git!" Arthur pushed back Alfred, blushing. Alfred laughed.

"Awe! Come on, Artie. Nothing at all? We can't play Black Ops II or go to the theater and watch Mama?"

"W-Well, I thought-"

"What did you think I meant, Artie?" Said person blushed and stuttered. "Oh, you have a dirty mind!" Al sang teasingly.

"I-I do not!"

"Then what _did_ you think, King Arthur?" He joked.

"N-Nothing. Ho-How about we go see that movie?" Alfred cheered and fist bumped the air.

"This is gonna be awesome, Artie!"

Alfred and Arthur walked through the doors to the local theatre. They got a white Monster energy drink, a Sprite, and some skittles then headed in. They sat in the middle area and waited a few moments before it began.

As the movie got farther in and became scarier, Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and squeezed it. Arthur couldn't tell that Alfred was really just blankly staring at the screen. Closer to the end, the drinks and candy were gone and Arthur was sitting in Alfred's lap. This was quite unusual for Arthur as you of course know, but "it's really quite scary. More than you would think," as Arthur put it. He hid his face in Alfred's neck as Mama suddenly appeared on the screen. Alfred hid his face as well and whispered to himself, although seeming to be speaking to Arthur. "It's not real. It's just a movie and all movies are fake and made up. It's not real at all. Mama isn't real and none of this is." At hearing this, Arthur smiled and looked at the screen then hid again. He was still too scared.

"Alfred, aren't you scared?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Oh...You hid it quite well." Arthur finally decided to move off of him and hid in his own seat.

"Not really. You just weren't looking at me so I shut my eyes like the whole time. But I got a better pass time!" Alfred whispered yelled to his friend.

"What is it?"

"Stay still and just look at me." He whispered as he got closer.

Arthur was confused but slowly understood. He closed his eyes and went in for the kiss. Alfred pulled him closer and again they were in the same seat. They heard a few people behind groan in disgust but just ignored them, besides this was Valentine's Day wasn't it? Of course there is going to be some couples making out in the theatre. As the movie came to an end, so did the makeout. Out of breath, they watched the last scene holding each other's hand as the little girl Lily turned into a colourful butterfly after she fell off the cliff with Mama.

"Ya know, I personally think she should have turned into a flower. But hey. I guess that's just me." Alfred joked as the lights turned back on and everyone stood up in the theatre.

"Wow. You absolutely amaze me, Jones."

"Haha. Yup...Can I think of you as mine for the rest of today?" Alfred asked as the walked out of the theatre, throwing away their trash on the way out.

"Think what you like, love." Arthur smiled softly.

"But Artie, you're not my boyfriend and won't be for a while at least...Right?"

"Correct...Maybe we should stop this. I understand how you feel and I'm sorry but I am just not ready for a relationship."

"Ok-okay. I guess so. One more kiss is all I ask." Arthur stares deep into his eyes. What he sees is truly perfect to him. He reaches up with his hands and holds either side of Alfred's face. Arthur pulls his face down and kisses him deeply then pulls back before anything else happens. They head home silently.

* * *

Arthur got in the living room and sighed deeply as he fell onto the couch. He pulled out his phone and called his aunt. Alfred just slightly watched as he headed up the stairs into his room. He wasn't sure what to do. He lied down on his bed and thought deeply.

_''I guess I should give up for a while...Maybe even let Francis have him.''_ Alfred got up and yelled from the doorway, "Arthur, should I just give up?"

"I don't know, Jones." He replied just loud enough.

"We can still be friends, right?" He yells back.

"Of course, bloody wanker."Arthur yelled, mumbling the last part.

"'Kay..." Alfred shouted back then decided to get some of his hidden liquor that he stole from his parents. He was going to have his own pity party; just him and his liquor.

* * *

**So uh...How was it? And I don't know where to go with this story. I really don't. PM me or Review and tell me what I should do! PLEASE! And I might start posting another Hetalia story with Francis as the main character...SO uh yeah...And guess what? I gotz a boyfriend! Woot! lol He's my ex-girlfriend's best friend. haha! **

**Love, Quoia3**


	7. Just School & Work

**HEY! So uhm..I'm really really really really extremely sorry I took so long to update! Dx I had Writers' Block and I have no one helping me with this story and I had no motivation for a while and then I was busy with my girlfriend and school and then I went to North Carolina and blah. TONS OF STUFF. I'm back to stay now! I promise! I reread all of the reviews and I just started FANGIRLING. Yep. FANGIRLING. I was so happy, so read and review and I'll keep updating! kk! **

**P.S. Sorry if this sucks. I haven't written anything in a while and I forgot how I was making the characters and Arthur is TOTALLY out of character in this...Well maybe. Idk. I think he is but I can't help it! . And everyone realizes that Jonah is an OC right? I made him up...Kind of. He's actually a real person and he kind of is like the way he acts but not entirely and in this story, Jonah is like 20 but in reality he's like 17 or 18. AND the teacher, Mr. Case is an actual teacher. He's a meanie face...He's strict but good. Yup...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Just School & Work_

Alfred woke up the following day, having a bad hangover. He checked the clock on his nightstand. It read, "6:03AM."

"Damn. Why'd I wake up so early?" Alfred wondered to himself aloud. As Alfred started to move, he felt something pulling on him. He looked where it was pulling and found Arthur holding onto him tightly. Al blushed and freaked out, pushing him off. "Arthur! Get the hell off of me!"

Arthur barely moved and slowly awoke. "Oh good morning, you bloody wanker." Iggy said in a menacing voice.

"Awe shit! I'm sorry but I need to get ready for school and I can't with you holding onto me."

"Well you didn't have to yell into my bloody fucking ear, you idiot American." Arthur said harshly, letting him go and pushing him away. "But I need something to wear. Be a nice host and lend me something, you git."

"Okay. Stop being so scary!" Alfred whimpered, quickly getting up and going to his dresser. He easily found what he needed and what Iggy needed and tossed it to him. "Here. You can go change in the bathroom." Arthur nodded, taking the stuff and disappearing into the bathroom.

Alfred took off his clothes and everything then replaced them with a Death Cab For Cutie t-shirt, blue knee-ripped jeans, converse, and American flag boxers (obviously!). He put on some axe then looked in the mirror on his iPhone. "Perfect."

Iggy came out of the bathroom, annoyed. "These clothes are stupid." He was wearing black skinny jeans that just looked like normal black jeans, Falling in Reverse t-shirt that says, 'Why do GOOD GIRLS like BAD GUYS?', and a pair of converse as well.

"Well, do you want a belt? The pants look a bit too big on you." Alfred said, looking Arthur up and down.

"Yes. Thank you." Alfred grabbed a rainbow belt and gave it to him. Arthur put it on and shrugged tiredly. "I guess this will do." He grabbed his school bag and headed out of the room, stopping right outside of it. "By the way, Jones, in 2 days, I will be staying at my aunt's house and I will not be a burden anymore." He said then began walking again. Alfred hurriedly grabbed his bag and put his glasses on then ran after Iggy.

When Alfred got outside he couldn't see Arthur anywhere.

Then he remembered he had work at 6:30. Alfred shot off to Roast & Toast and got there just in time. He opened the door 2 minutes before 6:30 and quickly set his things down and got an apron on. He saw Arthur and Jonah talking then Jonah high-fived Iggy, laughing while Arthur just glared. Alfred was curious what they were talking about but ignored his curiosity and started his job. While working, some of the workers made jokes and Alfred actually laughed for real and talked to some of the customers that were regulars.

"Alfred! Fill up the decaf coffee." One of the managers told him.

"On it." It was like that until 7:45AM, with people telling him what to do and serving the customers. Arthur had already left and Alfred had only 5 more minutes left of work.

"Alfred?" Jonah suddenly called.

"Yeah?" Alfred said while Jonah pulled him to the back.

"Arthur told me you guys made out but weren't together. He said it was complicated. Explain please."

"…He has a lot going on and he's not ready for a relationship." The image of Iggy's body, covered in cuts flashed through Al's mind.

"Oh…so, that number I put in your phone?"

"Yeah. I know. It's Arthur. I haven't told him that it's me though." Alfred looked down sadly.

"Why not?" Jonah exclaimed.

"He's told me a lot and…well, he'd be hurt and mad, and he wouldn't trust me anymore."

"I suppose you're right." Jonah said, thinking about it. "Oh, but what did he tell you?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"I've known Arthur longer than you, Alfred."

"Fine." Alfred made sure no one else was around then whispered, "Arthur is getting abused severely at home an-"

"So that's where those cuts are from!"

"Keep it down!" Alfred hushed. "But, uh…No. He has lots of bruises from his family but not cuts like those."

Jonah lowered his voice, "Then what-oh…He does it, doesn't he?" Alfred just nodded solemnly. "You need to help him, Alfred!"

Alfred glared at him. "Do you think I haven't been? I was trying to get his mind off of everything by taking him out on a date on Valentines Day and he had to go back home to get his little brother but he wouldn't tell me what happened, although he looked okay."

"Oh…is he still staying at home?" Jonah finally started to look worried.

"He's staying at my house for now. I woke up to him in my bed and he was holding onto me really tight until I woke him up." Alfred smiled at the thought. "It was really cute. But anyways, I guess the day after tomorrow he's going to his aunt's house."

"First of all, you are completely head over heels for him, aren't you? And second, I'm glad. And thirdly, you have school. Go."

"I am…Bye!" Alfred nodded; smiling softly then took off his apron and ran out with his things, running all the way until he reached the inside of the school.

Alfred passed the office walking then ran to class.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Jones." Mr. Case said as he saw Alfred open the door.

"I'm sorry. I woke up late."

"Just, don't be late next time." Alfred nodded and went to sit down by Iggy.

"Okay, as I was saying, we will be starting an essay on The Help. You are expected to read it in two weeks and finish the rough draft within a week and finish the final draft within a week as well." The teacher looked all through the class. "Come up and grab a book then start reading."

All the kids slowly got up and grabbed one then Alfred went up and grabbed two.

"Here ya go." Alfred smiled at Arthur.

"Thank you." He said, not looking at him and began reading.

Every hour of class was the same. Arthur never talked to Alfred unless absolutely necessary and barely even looked at him. On the way to classes though, Alfred never seemed to see Iggy but somehow he was always on time.

* * *

As the last hour of the day ended, Arthur hurriedly got up and left. Alfred followed him and immediately saw Hercules's gang corner him. He rushed over and kicked one of the bullies in the back of the knee, sending him tumbling down.

"What the hell is so wrong with Arthur that you have to bully him, physically and verbally?" Alfred asked angrily to the group.

"Duh! He's gay, a nerd and weak."

"Wanna know a secret?" Alfred smiled menacingly, scaring the group a bit by getting closer to them. "I'm gay and more of nerd than him. Now, do you want to lay a finger on Arthur again?" They shook their heads and Iggy just decided to quickly grab his stuff and run. Alfred caught him though.

"See, I really like Arthur and he's stronger than you will ever be. He's pretty amazing." Alfred held Iggy with his arm around his shoulders. "Now, Arthur, either you can walk back or you can wait for me." Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek then glared at the others, and out of nowhere punched the guy to his right in the face then kicked him in the balls. Arthur kept his head down and walked away.

"From now on, you'll end up like him if you even dare look at, talk to or about Arthur in a disrespectful way." Alfred grinned fakely then ran over to Iggy and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Alfred." He whispered to him.

"I'd do anything for you, Arthur. I want to take you away from all the pain and suffering of this world." Alfred replied sadly. "And originally, you said that kiss was a one time thing but now that it seem it's not anymore, can I have another?"

Iggy pulled away and looked over at the gang, still standing there, then looked at Al and kissed him for a moment.

"If you ever need me, just call. I'll always be there when you need me most."

"Okay. And, before we head back, I want to talk to Monique, the nurse. She knew my brother, Allister." Alfred nodded and followed Arthur.

Iggy knocked 3 times.

"Come on in!" She said. They did and she just smiled at them. "So are you two together yet?"

"I-uh…" Alfred said, unsure.

"I guess you could say that." Arthur said, his face tinted pink.

"Wonderful! Now, is there something you need?" Monique politely asked, sitting in her spinney chair.

"Well, I was curious what you knew about Allister?" Iggy told her, sitting on the infirmary bed along with Al.

"I really can't tell you much that you don't know. When he was a senior at this school, he and I had been dating for a year. He was only a month older than me and on our 1-year anniversary, he asked me to marry him. I said yes, as soon as we graduate. But he never graduated." She said sadly. "Of course I did, and I kept the ring. Still do." She raised her left hand. "I always like to think that we did get married and that I'm just widowed. That's what I always tell people who ask. But then I think, did he not want to get married even and that's why he ended his life before graduation that wasn't even 4 weeks ago?" She sighed. "I don't know. As I said before, I can't tell you much. All I know is that he really loved you, Arthur. He always talked about you to me. And I had always wanted to meet you but he would never take me to his house, and I can understand why, so I don't blame him. I'm just happy I finally got to meet you, my brother-in-law."

Arthur nodded. "So I guess you are family." Iggy stood up and held his arms out. Monique smiled sadly and returned it for a moment then both sat down.

"Well, do you know how long Allister was depressed?"

"I'm not quite sure. And I know you talked to your Aunt Beth, but I did as well. She, as you know, wasn't very happy about you coming but once I talked to her, she was more than happy to have you live with her and to become your legal guardian," Monique paused, biting her lip. "Or I becoming your legal guardian. Really, it's up to you."

"I think I'd rather just stay at Alfred's." Arthur looked away and 'humphed'.

"No one besides Alfred would allow that."

"Fine. You seem to be less strict than Aunt Beth."

Monique laughed evilly, "Oh, just you wait." She smirked, "So I can legally adopt you whenever you want. I can get your parents to sign very easily. Either that or I can call CPS."

"They'll drag themselves to hell on their own anyways so why bother? But I'm assuming you'd adopt Peter as well?"

"Of course! And Alfred would be welcome at anytime. I have extra rooms at my house anyways since Allister and I had originally been planning on making you and Peter uncles."

"Oh…Well, thank you so much. We'll be going now."

"Well, I'm heading out too. Let me drive you." Arthur nodded and followed Monique out.

* * *

**BAMITY BAM BAM! How was that? Did it suck? Yeah...I agree. It did. I know. But PLEASE review and tell me what should happen next! I have an idea but maybe one of yours is better so woo! I love you guys that have stuck with me! Thank you so so so much! I love the people who didn't as well. And remember, I'm always here to talk.**

**Love, Quoia aka Namie! **


	8. Al's Home

**HEY! So I updated pretty quickly didn't I? heh heh! Well, it wasn't that quickly but quicker than most of my updates on stories...And don't be tricked at how happy to sad to comforting to happy this is. The next chapter...Oh...It'll be good. **

**ON WITH THEE SHOW!**

* * *

**LINE***

_Chapter 8: Al's Home in which Iggy gets Caught_

The two followed Monique out to her car; a shiny, green van.

"Alfred, where do you live?" She asked as she opened her door. He gave her his address then Al and Iggy hopped in the back, quickly buckling up as Monique pulled away. "So, Alfred, I only know about your medical issues and whatnot. You have Matt, your twin brother that is only around a minute younger than you. No one else, right?" She asked, looking back in the rear view mirror.

"Nope! I have my mom, Marcie; my dad, Neil; and my brother, Matthew. Well, we did have a dog when I was a bit younger called Kumojiro that could actually say our names. He was really fluffy and white, but he died 2 years ago. Matt was crushed but I got over the dog pretty quickly." Alfred explained, adding unnecessary detail.

"Oh wonderful." Monique laughed sarcastically. "And so, what made you change from online schooling to public schooling?"

"I wanted to meet more people. And I'm glad I changed otherwise I probably wouldn't have gotten to know Arthur as much." Alfred went to kiss Iggy's cheek but he dodged it and kept silent for the rest of the ride.

"Well, here you are. And don't do anything you shouldn't." Monique told them as they got out of the van. "See you at school tomorrow." She waved then backed out and drove away.

"Arthur is something wrong?" Al asked with a look of worry, following Arthur inside.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I was just thinking that it's bad that we're together. I'm sure everyone will start rumours and start bullying you too." Iggy stepped inside and quickly took off his shoes.

"Who gives a fuck about what they say? We know what's going on between us and they don't, plus it's none of their business." Al told Arthur, following him up the stairs.

"I do," He said with his head down, stopping on a step. "Alfred, you're always the popular one. Even teachers don't like me because until you, I never had friends. I knew some people but then they left me. Only ones that haven't so far is you and Jonah."

"They just haven't given you a big enough chance. And I know I won't leave you, Arthur." Alfred turned Iggy around then leaned in to kiss him.

"Whatever." Arthur pushed Alfred away and walked to Al's room.

"This weekend," Alfred started. "I'll get together a party and everyone will see how amazing you are. I mean, sure you can be a pain in the ass but everyone can be a pain in the ass." He said as Iggy walked into the room, falling onto the bed.

"Whatever."

Alfred stood there for a moment then spoke, "Want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes." And Al just nodded and left him alone, closing the door. As soon as the door closed, Arthur let it all out and cried and cried. _Alfred doesn't deserve someone like me, he deserves someone better; someone that isn't so emotionally and physically fucked up, _Iggy thought._ He'll just get hurt and leave like everyone else. And the only good things about being here is that I'm away from my family, and I can pretend that everything is perfect and I'll stay with Alfred forever._

Arthur continued to cry and decided to dull his heartache. Arthur got up found his school bag. He easily dug his hand into it and pulled out his dagger. He went into the bathroom and got a huge pile of toilet paper then sat down by the toilet. He brought the blade to his arm and was about to pull it back just as Alfred rushed in.

"Arthur! Stop!" Alfred grabbed Iggy's hands. Arthur resisted and pulled back. "Let go of the knife! Please." Alfred started crying, still holding onto Arthur's hands.

"Why...Why are you crying?"

"Because. I-I love you, Arthur. I'm in love with you. I can't stand to see you do this to yourself. You're better than this." He cried out, "Please, just...Just drop the knife."

Arthur started crying too and dropped the knife. "I-I...I'm s-sor-r-ry." Alfred picked up the knife and threw it back.

"Just kiss me," Al said softly. Iggy tilted his head and grabbed Alfred's cheeks gently and kissed him deeply. The two kissed for a bit then rested their foreheads against each other's. "Please don't ever do that again. You scared me." Al brought Iggy to the bed and laid him on it then lied next to him. "So what was wrong?"

Arthur started crying again and buried his face in his hands.

"Everything's okay. I'm here for you." Al lifted the back of Iggy's shirt up and slowly brushed his fingers back and forth over Arthur's back. "I can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay as long as you need."

"We're n-not going to s-s-st-ay together for-forever. Nothing is guaranteed." Iggy said, coughing between his words. "An-d, And you deser-ve s-so m-m-much bet-t-ter."

Alfred had an expression of confusion. "I deserve better? Better than what?" Al asked softly.

"Me!" Arthur coughed out.

"I deserve anyone I want and I want you." Alfred spoke, still giving back-tickles to Iggy's back. "Just calm down and let it all out. I'll stay here until you've calmed down then I can go make some tea for you. By then, I'm assuming my parents will be back home. They're coming earlier than expected."

"Th-than-k you."

"And I love you, Arthur." Iggy didn't reply but instead just clung tightly to Alfred's shirt. The two stayed like that for almost an hour until Arthur spoke.

"I'm fine now. Thank you, Alfred."

Al grinned, "Anything for you, babe." Alfred moved closer to Arthur and gave him a kiss on the nose. "And my parents just got home. I heard the car door close. My parents don't care too much about what I do as long as I don't become an alcoholic, a drug addict, get arrested, or get a girl pregnant, so they'll be accepting of you." Iggy nodded and slowly got up. "Wait," Alfred pulled Arthur back down and kissed him slowly. Arthur pulled away after a moment.

"What was that for?"

"Now that my parents are home, I probably won't be able to for a while."

"Oh...Okay." Arthur got up again and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. "Do I look okay?"

"Of course. You look fine." Alfred smirked, "_Real_ fine."

Iggy shoved him playfully, "Shut up, you git!" Al laughed obnoxiously and began walking outside of his room with Arthur following behind.

**LINE***

* * *

**Well, how was it? Next chapter will be much more interesting. It'll be the party! xD I'm excited to write it. It'll be sad...:| And it might be short...But it'll be good...I hope. And just for you guys so I could post this sooner, I'm making this shorter...But uhm...R&R?! I love you guys!**

**Love, Quoia! aka Namie**


End file.
